


Ridiculous, Terrible Holiday

by rage_quitter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Gift Giving, Hanzo is a stuffy fuck who hates holidays and Jesse changes his mind, M/M, Neither of them can shut up when they're having sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9728180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rage_quitter/pseuds/rage_quitter
Summary: Jesse doesn't care that Hanzo doesn't really like holidays, so Hanzo makes up to him for his lack of a gift after receiving his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Of course the first real Overwatch fanfic I post is smut. What else would it be? Anyway, this is really fluffy and cute so enjoy.

“Hey, Hanzo!”

Hanzo didn’t bother looking up. “Genji.”

“What are you doing out here? Shouldn’t you be inside with everyone else?” Genji said as he sat beside him.

“I wanted some peace,” Hanzo replied.

“It’s cold.”

“Do you feel the cold?”

“To a point.” Genji stared out to sea. “It is muted, and more uncomfortable than painful, like it was once. It does not sting, but it makes me a little… stiff.” Genji flexed his fingers, and Hanzo could not help but watch the artificial digits move. “I imagine you are not comfortable. Come inside.”

Hanzo sighed. “If the festivities have eased, I will.” 

Genji scoffed, and Hanzo could almost hear him roll his eyes. “Brother, you are ridiculous. Seriously! You are also in a relationship! Why would you be so worked up and grumpy over a holiday made for joy and romance?”

Hanzo’s face wasn’t totally red from the cold. “I… Jesse and I have not been dating terribly long. I feel it would be excessive to celebrate with him so soon.”

“You have been dating for almost an entire year, you idiot. You just don’t know how to deal with it, do you?” Genji’s voice lost its teasing. “Because of White Day, am I correct? Who gives who presents on what day?” He nudged Hanzo. “It does not matter, you know. As long as you are happy, the traditions can be ignored.”

Hanzo scowled. 

“Or is just that you are afraid in general, brother?” Genji turned to face Hanzo; Hanzo didn’t look at him. “You have always been like that. Scared of rejection, of disappointing people you care about.”

“That’s enough--”

“He’s unhappy.”

Hanzo’s fingers tightened on his knees. 

“He’s putting on a brave face for everyone else, but… Jesse is not happy. I believe he thinks he has done something to upset you. He is like you, in that way, immediately blaming himself. No one else is bringing it up, but they are giving him those looks. Pity.”

Hanzo made a soft choking noise and lowered his head.

“Go, Hanzo. Just be with him. He will be happy with you. He does not care about gifts. Jesse is not that kind of person.”

“Genji…”

Genji stood and held out his hand. He stared down at Hanzo.

Hanzo took his hand and let his brother pull him to his feet with a strength Hanzo would never be used to from him. 

“Good,” Genji said in a satisfied tone. “Go to him. Tell him you love him, and then get on your knees, and take off his awful belt buckle--”

“Genji!”

He laughed. “Seriously, though, go tell your boyfriend you are sorry for being an ass. Again.”

Hanzo grumbled an insult and followed him back inside. The warmth made him sigh in relief and he rubbed his cold fingers, trying to get feeling back in them. There was the sound of laughter, drinks, and chatter from the main area, where he’d seen Overwatch throwing an impromptu Valentine’s Day party with a mess of various decorations left over from Christmas and Hannukah and even some from Halloween. It was not a very organized party, with lots of drinks and music. Hence, his rapid exit earlier that evening.

Genji went in first, and Hanzo took the opportunity of hearing the other Overwatch members greeting him with varying states of drunken enthusiasm to slip in behind him. He skulked around the room to make for the tables that had been shoved together to make a buffet. Almost everyone had helped make some kind of food with wildly different degrees of success. A good amount had ended up being storebought. 

Standing, leaning against the wall behind the buffet, bundled in a sweater that looked unfairly good on him, was Jesse. He had a neutral expression that bordered brooding, a glass of whiskey nursed in his hands. Hanzo stepped up beside him and took the glass without a word. 

Jesse gave him a smile that had a nervous edge to it, but didn’t argue with Hanzo when he took the glass. Hanzo held his eyes as he lifted the drink to his lips before handing it back, surprised that he’d mixed the liquor with Coke.

“Howdy,” Jesse greeted. “You just show up to take my alcohol?”

“I want to apologize,” Hanzo said, keeping his voice quiet. “I… I upset you by leaving. I should have been with you, but… I wasn’t. I was… nervous? Is that the word I want?”

Jesse’s face softened and he reached one hand up to cup Hanzo’s jaw. “Aw, darlin’. I thought I did somethin’ wrong. I… I didn’t, did I?” He frowned, looking worried.

Hanzo shook his head quickly. “No, not at all. It was entirely me being a fool and, honestly, a coward. I suppose I still have some trouble toward facing my feelings.” He scoffed at himself.

“You shoulda just told me,” Jesse said softly. “I understand. You can take the time you need. I’m supportin’ you no matter what.”

“You are too good for me, Jesse.” Hanzo stepped forward to stand beside him and snaked an arm around Jesse’s waist. 

“I dunno about that,” Jesse said, switching his drink to his other hand so he could drape his arm around Hanzo’s shoulders. “We’re a couple of broken, stupid old men with too many issues tryin’ to find a peace in this world.”

“I think I have found my peace,” Hanzo said, and gave him a smile. 

Jesse inhaled sharply, a little gasp that warmed Hanzo’s heart, and his face was priceless. He always got that expression when Hanzo smiled at him.  _ Like a man seeing the sun for the first time.  _ Ridiculous. Jesse was a wonderful person. Hanzo adored him.

The gunslinger leaned down to kiss him, and Hanzo was eager to reciprocate. It was awkward at this angle, but it was unhurried and more chaste than anything. Sweet and lingering, like the whiskey on Jesse’s breath, with that little hint of tobacco and gunpowder.

“I…” Jesse frowned and gave a little huff, like he was considering his words. “I don’t really know how much y’all celebrate Valentine’s in Japan? But I… I wanted to celebrate with you, if you were up for it. And I got you something. It ain’t much, really, but…”

Hanzo was surprised. “We do, yes. It is a bigger deal with younger people, usually, but… you did not need to get me anything.”

“Well, I didn’t wanna not.” Jesse shrugged. “I can go get it, if you want, or we can wait and open it later?”

“Is it something that no one else should see?”

Jesse laughed. “Naw, though maybe I shoulda thought of that.” He grinned. “Maybe next time.”

Hanzo shook his head. “I doubt anyone would miss us if we left for a few minutes,” he said. It was true; everyone was occupied already, although he did notice Genji glancing toward them during his conversation with Zenyatta and Lucio. He’d taken off his face plate to drink and eat.

“Sure, works for me, sweetheart.” Jesse squeezed him a bit, making Hanzo huff and poke him in the side. Jesse laughed and let go. 

They slipped out quietly, but Genji noticed. He didn’t say anything, but Hanzo saw him shoot a finger gun at him and wink. Hanzo shook his head at him and flipped him off. Jesse was hiding a smile at that.

Out of the main room, Hanzo was the first to slip his hand into Jesse’s. Jesse squeezed his fingers and led him through the base to his room. Really, both of their room, at this point. They shared often. 

Jesse pointed to his bed, and Hanzo sat as Jesse went to his dresser and took a box out. It was wrapped in shiny red paper and a white ribbon, a bit inelegantly done, so Hanzo knew he’d done it himself. Jesse’s Christmas presents were wrapped with the same uneven paper and too much tape and too many bows. It was endearing. 

The gunslinger held it out to him. “Like I said. It ain’t much, but… here.”

Hanzo carefully untied the ribbon and peeled away the paper. He’d done the same thing with his Christmas gifts, and Genji was more than happy to share that Hanzo had always been that way. 

Inside the box, nestled among glittery pink and red tissue paper, was a heart-shaped box of chocolates. Beside it, a little blue plush dragon with a shocking amount of detail to mimic his dragons. It wasn’t hyperrealistic, and far more adorable than the ferocious, ancient might that his spirit dragons carried.

“Jesse…” Hanzo said softly, reaching in to pull out the little dragon.

“It’s a little silly,” he said, “but it’s a bit of a tradition, gettin’ little stuffed animals on Valentine’s Day. I had some help with it, but I made it mostly myself.”

“You made this?” Hanzo stared at the little dragon and its shiny button eyes. It was so well made.

“Yeah, I had to learn to sew and all that, bein’ on my own, and it’s a fun hobby, makin’ those little dolls. I ain’t done it in a while, but…” Jesse shrugged. 

“It’s wonderful,” Hanzo murmured. “Thank you.”

Jesse smiled wide, and then perked up. “There’s somethin’ else in there, too.”

Hanzo set the dragon beside him and pulled out the candy. “Dark chocolate? How did you--”

“Genji told me it was your favorite,” Jesse told him. “Funny enough, mine too, ‘specially with caramel. There’s… there’s one more thing in there.”

Hanzo sifted through the tissue paper until a final box was exposed. He opened it with the same care. 

Inside, resting on soft foam to protect it, was a small silver heart-shaped charm. The front of it was engraved with tiny, sapphire-set blue dragons around a ruby-set skull shape. He found a latch on the side, and when he opened it, there was a picture that Jesse had taken of them from Christmas. They were both red-faced from drink and smiling widely, Hanzo in one of Jesse’s sweaters. 

Hanzo stared down at the charm with his heart in his throat. It felt like it was trying to escape his body to find Jesse on its own. 

Hanzo set aside the gifts and almost threw himself at Jesse. Jesse let out a surprised sound that was quickly muffled by Hanzo’s lips. 

“What have I done to deserve you?” Hanzo murmured into Jesse’s mouth. “You ridiculous man… I…” Words failed him, so he settled for kissing him again. 

Jesse was more than happy to return the kiss. When they broke apart for air, he said, “So I take it you like them?”

“I will put the charm on my bow the moment I can,” he promised. “They are wonderful. As are you.”

Jesse cupped Hanzo’s face. “Hanzo Shimada, I love you,” he announced. 

There they were; three words that Hanzo was so afraid of. Jesse had said them time and time again.

But he felt none of that fear when he replied. “I love you, Jesse.”

That expression returned. Seeing the sun. Hanzo smiled.

“In Japan,” Hanzo said, and Jesse’s face turned curious. “We have something called White Day. It is one month after Valentine’s Day. Typically, a girl will give gifts to her lover on Valentine’s Day, and he will reciprocate on White Day. That, obviously, does not work in a relationship such as ours. However, we can make do.” He felt determination settle on his face. “So while I do not have a physical gift for you today, I will on White Day. And you can ask Genji,” he added quickly, “and he will confirm that I am not just making this up because I do not have a gift for you today.”

Jesse laughed. “Darlin’, you bein’ here, tellin’ me you love me, just being gorgeous in general is more than gift enough for me.”

“I knew you would say that,” Hanzo said. He tilted his head a little. “You are so predictable.”

“Not always,” Jesse said, and before Hanzo could react, held Hanzo tightly and dipped him to kiss him deeply. 

Hanzo clutched his shoulders to keep his balance, but after his initial surprise, gave in quickly. Jesse pulled him upright with a grin, arms still around his waist.

“All right. So perhaps you aren’t always predictable.”

Jesse laughed and loosed his hold. “Anyone tell you you’re real cute?”

“You. Frequently.”

“Not enough, I think.” Jesse kissed his forehead. “You’re cute.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes. “Ridiculous.”

“Ridiculously in love.”

Hanzo groaned and let his head thump on Jesse’s shoulder. “You’re terrible. Absolutely atrocious.”

“Terribly in l--”

“Jesse!” Hanzo burst into laughter. 

Jesse laughed along. “All right, I’m done.” 

“I really will get you something for White Day,” Hanzo said. “I promise.”

“Sure. I won’t argue. I’m sure I’ll love it, ‘cause it’ll be from you.”

“You are a sap.”

“Damn right.” Jesse grinned.

Hanzo stepped back and looked him over. “Well… I suppose there is something I can give you today.”

Jesse looked confused. “What do you mean?”

The confusion melted from his face as Hanzo dropped to his knees with a hungry smile.

“Well, now,” Jesse said softly when Hanzo’s hands reached his belt. 

Hanzo didn’t reply, moving swiftly to relieve him of his belt. The buckle was, as always, a bitch and a half to get off of him. No matter how much he complained about it, Jesse refused to stop wearing it. 

Jesse was clearly beginning to be quite interested in this turn of the evening. Hanzo danced long fingers over the front of Jesse’s jeans and heard a soft hum from him. Always so vocal. He cast a glance past Jesse to check that they’d closed the door, and, satisfied that they would not be interrupted, set about his teasing.

At least he wasn’t wearing his awful cowboy getup. Those--what were they called again? Chaps?--were a nightmare to remove. Too many straps. It was far easier to undo his jeans. Of course,  _ of course _ , he had those terrible boxers with the horseshoes on them. This was really not sexy at all. Terrible man. 

Hanzo wanted them off him immediately. 

“Haa… hey, sugar, hold on,” Jesse said. Hanzo looked up with narrowed eyes. “Before we get too far… you sure you wanna just… in the middle of the room?”

Hanzo sighed. “Very well. Bed, then. Quickly.”

“Right!” Jesse pulled Hanzo to his feet, and after hurrying to put Hanzo’s gifts back in the box, Hanzo was on him. 

“Whoa there,” Jesse murmured as Hanzo slid his hands up his shirt. “Eager?”

“I promised you a gift, and that is what I plan on doing. It does not mean I will not enjoy it myself,” Hanzo purred into his ear. “After all,” and he let one hand roam down to cup Jesse in his jeans, making him gasp, “the sight of you turning to a moaning mess is one of the most beautiful things to grace this planet.”

“Fu-uuck, darlin’, you’re too much.” Jesse tilted his head back. Hanzo took that chance to snatch his hat away and set it on the dresser. Before Jesse could protest, because of course he would, Hanzo pushed him forward until he had to sit on the bed and climbed on his lap. 

“Howdy,” Jesse said, resting his hands lightly on Hanzo’s thighs.

“Hello,” Hanzo replied. Ridiculous, terrible, wonderful man. He ducked his head to trail lazy kisses down Jesse’s jaw and nibbled at his throat. Jesse let his head loll to the side to encourage him. While he was distracted, Hanzo took the chance to roll his hips down into Jesse’s. It took a few tries to get it just right, but the sudden gasp from him was worth it.

Hanzo was in complete control, and while sometimes when he was dominant like this he loved to bring Jesse to ruin, tonight he wanted to make it sweet. He languidly continued to grind on Jesse’s lap, moving his hands to Jesse’s waist to keep him mostly still. Jesse went along with it, little pants escaping his mouth.

Ready to continue, Hanzo pushed himself back and to his knees on the floor. It was a little awkward shuffling and some shared snickers to slide Jesse’s pants off. Hanzo nipped up his thighs, urging Jesse a little closer to the edge of the bed.

“Sweater,” Hanzo grunted into Jesse’s flesh. “Off.”

Jesse nodded and tugged it off, throwing it across the room. Hanzo bit back an annoyed sigh; he could have at least put it beside the bed on his other clothes. 

The thought passed quickly as he took in the sight in front of him. Tall and broad and still soft despite the powerful muscles and scars from his difficult, dangerous life. The silver and pale blue lights of his left arm stood out stark against his tan skin, already gripping the sheet as his other hand reached forward to stroke Hanzo’s jaw.

Hanzo turned his head to bite gently at his thumb and heard Jesse suck in a breath. He could taste the ash from his cigar on his hand, and it really wasn’t very pleasant. He kissed his palm instead before brushing his hand away and returning to his ministrations on the inside of his thighs. Strong arms parted Jesse’s legs a little further to give him more space.

He teased around Jesse’s cock for a moment until he started to squirm, before pinning his hips to the bed and taking the head into his mouth. Jesse immediately cursed, hand flying up to cup the back of Hanzo’s head. Not moving him at all, just to touch him. 

Praise began to drip like honey from Jesse’s lips as Hanzo licked every sensitive spot. Hanzo wasn’t unaffected by this, certainly, but this was for Jesse. And he’d never admit to anyone how much he really liked Jesse’s dick in his throat, coaxing those noises from him and feeling his thighs shake under his fingers. The piercing in his tongue drove Jesse wild, and Hanzo took full advantage of it. 

He did something right. Jesse jerked, gasping out, and Hanzo heard the slight tear as his metal fingers ripped the sheet itself. “Oh--Han!”

Hanzo swallowed around him and Jesse keened. “You’re so good, fuck, Hanzo, you look so pretty,” he babbled, a tremor in his voice as he went on. 

Hanzo knew he was close. So with a small grunt he pulled away, and Jesse whimpered.

“Lay back,” Hanzo instructed softly. “I have more planned for you than a simple blowjob.”

“Nothin’ with you is ever simple,” Jesse said, but scooted back on the bed. 

Hanzo quickly rid himself of his clothing and crawled on top of Jesse. He pinned Jesse’s hands above his head with one hand, using his other arm to brace himself on the bed to kiss him. Jesse shifted his hips, obviously trying not to thrust up into him. Hanzo granted him a tease, slowly grinding on him.

His lips wandered until he was at Jesse’s ear. His breath made Jesse shudder under him. “We have barely begun, and look at you,” he murmured. Jesse gasped at his breathy voice. “Already shaking. You are beautiful, Jesse. Far better than anyone deserves, and yet… I am the one who gets to see you like this. I am the one who gets to hear you moan. My name is the name you gasp out,” and he gave a sharper thrust against him.

“Haaaaanzo,” Jesse groaned out. 

“Just like that,” Hanzo whispered. “You have no idea how much your voice affects me. Every sound you make is better than the most beautiful music. And I get to hear it when you come apart. All these wonderful noises are because of me, for me.”

“All for you, sweetheart,” Jesse breathed. “God…”

Hanzo released his arms, nipping at Jesse’s earlobe when he tried to move. He slid his hand down Jesse’s torso, relishing in how he squirmed. “This is entirely up to you to decide,” he told him, shifting to give himself room to knead Jesse’s waist. “Which side you would like to be on?”

Jesse whimpered a little. “I… sh-shit, Han…”

“Use your words.”

“I-I want you in me,” he panted. “God, I love when you get like this, fuck,  _ please _ , honey.”

Hanzo kissed him quickly, something almost chaste, before moving to fetch the bottle of lube. He noted that it was getting close to empty and made a mental note to pick up more soon. He grabbed a condom as well.

Jesse made a small sound, and Hanzo tilted his head and looked at him with a worried expression. “Something the matter?”

“No, I… I just… maybe this time…” Jesse pushed Hanzo’s hand holding the condom away. “We’re both good to go, yeah? We got like five different doctors for friends if we need it.”

Hanzo’s breath froze in his throat. “Are you…?”

Jesse’s hot flesh hand reached between them before Hanzo could stop them and he let out a pleased sound as he stroked Hanzo’s cock. “Hell yeah, I am. Y’know, we’ve been datin’ for goin’ on ten months now. I think that’s plenty of time to get to this level.”

Hanzo let out a breathy snort of laughter, still quite distracted by Jesse’s fingers on him. “This level?” he repeated.

“Yeah. Hell of a level.” Jesse grinned and leaned up to murmur in Hanzo’s ear, flicking his wrist as he spoke. “I want you to come in me.”

Hanzo let out a soft swear and bucked into Jesse’s hand. “Terrible,” he murmured. “You’re awful. The worst.” 

“You love me.”

“I do.”

“If you love me, then fuck me already.”

Hanzo bit at Jesse’s collarbone, not enough to mark, but enough to make a point. The smell of tobacco and whiskey clung to his skin, a smell that drove Hanzo wild, a smell he would never be able to get enough of. There was a too-loud pop as he flicked the top of the bottle open with one hand. He grunted in frustration and pulled away to pour it over his fingers. 

“Jesse,” Hanzo said in the most conversational tone he could manage. “If you don’t release me very, very soon, we may not get through this in its entirety.”

Jesse laughed a little, but let go of Hanzo’s dick. He failed to curb the twitch of his hips and the disappointed hiss, but he didn’t want to come yet.

He scooted back a little and watched Jesse’s throat bob as his fingers slid up his thigh. The first touch made Jesse jump, but the sound that escaped him was heavenly. His legs were tense, but his head was lolled back and he was panting as Hanzo worked two fingers into him.

This angle wasn’t really the best, and Hanzo’s wrist was starting to cramp a little bit. He really couldn’t find it himself to mind, much, however, because Jesse was a moaning, gasping mess under him as he fingered him. He searched for a moment, and then Jesse yelped, one hand flying up to grab Hanzo and the other ripping into the bed again. Hanzo was grateful that he’d learned such self control with that metal arm. He was loathe to think what it could do to his very squishy human body. He’d seen it tear through metal. 

Which was… actually a very arousing memory, in retrospect. 

“Fuck, fuck, Han,” Jesse swore, back arching.

Seeing that same man who had torn through sheets of metal on a moving car, the same man who grinned in bloodlust as he emptied his revolver into the torso of a Talon agent, the same man who roundhouse kicked another and destroyed the man’s face with his spurs and heavy boots… seeing him like this, writhing, panting, covered in a sheen of sweat with Hanzo’s fingers deep in him, his cock leaking against his stomach… Hanzo took a breath to steady himself.

“Hanzo, darlin’,” Jesse said, voice barely above a whisper, shaking. “Please.”

Hanzo leaned down to kiss him to distract him as he carefully removed his fingers. He wiped them on the sheet. It would get thrown away anyway, with all the rips in it, just like the last set. Hanzo really wasn’t much better about not shredding the sheets, forgetting how dangerous his own prosthetic legs could be to fabric. Really, one would think that they would make fabric more resistant to metal limbs.

He grabbed the bottle again, and this time Jesse reached one hand to help. Hanzo let him do it, sighing as his fingers spread lube over his cock, teasing over the small piercing. Jesse grinned at the undignified squeak that Hanzo absolutely did not make.

“Okay,” Jesse murmured. “C’mon, Han.”

Hanzo nodded and shifted his position. Jesse gripped his bicep with his hand, the other returning to the sheet, staring into his face with an expression of pure adoration.

Slowly, Hanzo pushed in.

Jesse had a vice grip on his arm, and Hanzo felt the dragons stir under his fingers. He urged Jesse closer, burning under his skin. It wasn’t the first time this happened, but he wanted to be careful nonetheless. The first time they danced with the two of them, they had gotten out and caused quite a literal explosion that took way too long to both explain and clean. 

“Hold up,” Jesse gasped. “Gimme a sec, sweetheart.”

“Sorry,” Hanzo said immediately, stilling himself the best he could, panting into Jesse’s chest. 

He glanced to the side as he waited for the go-ahead and happened to catch sight of the present sitting on the table. The box of chocolates peeking out struck a sudden idea in his head that had him tighten his grip on Jesse’s hip. 

“Jesse,” Hanzo said. “I just had an idea.”

“Ooh, your ideas are always great,” Jesse replied. He gave a little roll of his hips and an absolutely sinful moan spilled from his lips. “Tell me while you fuck me.”

Hanzo scoffed. He pulled back, and then thrust into him, earning what wasn’t quite a yelp. “You said you like dark chocolate as much as I do,” Hanzo purred into Jesse’s ear as he began to fuck him, slow and deep. “I wonder how it would taste on your skin.”

Jesse whimpered. “Oh, God, help me, we need to-- fuck, fuck! There! We gotta do that. Oh, you’re so good, please--” Jesse cut himself off with a kiss as Hanzo picked up the pace. 

Jesse’s little nicknames for Hanzo would be quite different if they involved chocolate, and now the idea was buried in his head and he craved the candy. For now, he would get his fill of a different sweet thing.

Neither would last terribly long, not with Jesse panting praises in Hanzo’s ear and the precise movements Hanzo tried to make on every thrust into Jesse. 

“J-Jesse,” Hanzo panted, feeling heat curl through his body, burning under his tattoo as he tried to rein in the dragons through the stuttering of his hips. “I…”

“Do it, darlin’, please, I love you,” Jesse begged, nipping at his throat, his lips catching the dragons.

Hanzo pressed into him and let out a choked cry as he came. Jesse writhed under him, babbling incessantly, and Hanzo knew he was close, so close. The moment he could move he reached down and it only took a few strokes to have Jesse spilling on his chest, nearly shouting Hanzo’s name.

Hanzo flopped down on top of Jesse to catch his breath, realizing his mistake too late as he landed right in the hot, sticky mess on Jesse’s stomach. He grimaced into Jesse’s throat. 

Jesse ran his fingers down Hanzo’s back and traced them over the dragons. They hummed under his skin and settled down again.

“Well, darlin’,” Jesse said breathlessly. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Hanzo laughed. “Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @rage-quitter!


End file.
